


You Are the Stars

by pavarey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavarey/pseuds/pavarey
Summary: Jessika didn't believe Poe when he told her that the Jedi girl was as bright as Starkiller Base going up in flames.Then she saw Rey's smile for herself.[In which Rey and Jessika fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle, but they pretend not to notice.]





	You Are the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love these soft badass queens with my entire heart ! I'll try to update as often as possible however I have no idea how many chapters this will actually be lol

Jessika Pava laughed in triumph. The Resistance had won! Starkiller Base had been destroyed. Despite the recent victory, Jess knew better than to think this was the end. It would _never_ be the end. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that the war anywhere close to ending. The First Order had suffered a traumatic loss, but they had the numbers and resources to be back on their feet in seemingly record time. 

As she celebrated, Jess saw General Organa squeezing the life out of a small girl in a bone-crushing hug. She bit her lip. Though the X-Wing pilots had only recently arrived back on D'Qar, Jess had heard enough about the Force-sensitive girl, Rey, to recognize her instantly. The more she studied her, the more the newly-developed pang in Jess's heart grew. Rey was a decently-sized girl, probably around 5'7", but she seemed so small and vulnerable as she put all of her weight on the General and had tears streaming down her cheeks.  

Jessika didn't like it one bit. It took every ounce of her willpower to not immediately pull Rey out of General Organa's arms and into her own. She decided against doing so upon having the realization that Rey might find it somewhat strange. _What the hell, Pava?_ Jess scolded herself for thinking about doing anything of the sort. She couldn't be having...feelings. Especially at a time like this. Besides, Jess didn't know the girl, yet she supposed she could change that in the near future...

"Testor! You still with us?" called a voice from behind her.

Whether he was the best pilot in the galaxy or not, Poe Dameron could occasionally be an ass. With his bright orange flight suit and soft brown curls, he could make just about anyone swoon. Except for her.

Jessika felt her cheeks burn as she turned to face the commander. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Just a bit distracted."

"Distracted, hmm? By our new visitor?" he asked, turning to look towards Rey, who was now sitting under the Falcon and staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting things that she had ever seen.

"What? No! There's just a lot going on right now," Jess lied. "My mind can't seem to focus on just one thing." Her last statement wasn't entirely false. Jessika's head was spinning faster than it had in months.

Poe's face softened. "Go take a rest, Testor. You deserve it, you went through a lot today. We all did."

Jessika nodded, rubbing her throbbing forehead with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I suppose that wouldn't hurt. The girl-Rey-has gone through much worse, though. I don't know what, but you can just see it in her eyes. Oh, and the guy that they just whisked out of the Falcon and into the med department. The dark skinned one. He didn't seem to be doing too well..."

"What? Oh, kriffing hell!" Poe whispered before dashing across the base like Jess had only seen him do when he was called in for an emergency mission.

She furrowed her brows before vaguely remembering the fact that over the past few days, Poe refused to quit talking about the brave Stormtrooper that had rescued him from an almost unavoidable demise back on Starkiller Base. Jessika sighed in understanding as she let herself glance back at Rey once more. That girl was _so damn captivating_ and Jess was unable to explain why. Even with at least fifty meters of distance between them, she could tell that Rey was shaking and rubbing at her eyes. Before she could stop herself, Jessika found her legs making their way towards the Falcon. _What do I have to lose?_

 

//

 

Rey took a deep, shuddering breath and focused on appearing to remain strong. She was tough as shit, and she damn well knew it. Growing up on a planet like Jakku didn't give her the opportunity to feel as vulnerable as she did right now. Hugging her knees to her chest, Rey allowed herself to succumb to her blinding emotions. Just this once, she allowed the hot tears to stream down her face as she fought to refrain from sobbing.

She hadn't cried like this since she was a little girl back on Jakku. That was when she realized that her parents weren't coming back for her. That she wasn't worth anything to anyone. Not anymore. Nevertheless, she never gave up even though she had many chances to do so. She felt a greater power hoping, begging for her to keep fighting. So she did.

Rey looked down at her hands and took a moment to think about everything that she had lost so far in her relatively short life. Her family, her home, _Han_... She wiped away a stray tear and begged herself to remain composure. Silent tears were alright. She deserved that much, but she wasn't willing to let herself let out body-wracking sobs in front of the entire Resistance. No thanks.

She was too busy fiddling with a few pebbles on the ground to notice a stranger sit down next to her. "It's absurd, isn't it? How they can seem so full of joy when something so terrible has happened?" mumbled the voice of a girl, clearly laced with exhaustion.

Rey wiped the remaining tears off her cheek and looked up to see a young woman in a bright orange flight suit staring up at the bottom of the Falcon just as she had been doing moments earlier. She blinked in confusion; she had never seen this girl before. "They see it as a victory, but I don't see how we could have won when we lost so many," Rey replied. "Who are you?" 

The mystery girl carded her hand through her long, dark, messily braided hair and turned her focus to Rey. "I'm Jessika Pava. Or Jess. Or Testor. You can call me whatever, I guess, but only the pilots call me 'Testor' most of a time. It's an old nickname, goes way back," she paused and gave Rey a small lopsided smile that made her heart flutter for reasons that she couldn't explain. "I fly the coolest X-Wing that you'll ever see for the Blue Squadron. I'm Blue Three, in fact. I was up in the skies pummeling TIE Fighters while you were busy obliterating our boy Kylo-shit-ass-Ren down below." Jess mentally cursed herself for sounding slightly self-centered. Maybe she was acting a bit flirty, but she couldn't help it. It was just part of who she was. 

The other girl sat deep in thought for a small moment. She had forgotten that nearly everyone on base was well aware of who she was, including this pilot girl, obviously. Rey supposed others may have enjoyed the attention, but it made her feel so sick to her stomach that she just wanted to hide in a cave for the rest of her life and never come out. She offered the pilot a small reassuring smile, as she was beginning to look a bit nervous while she waited for Rey's reply. "Jessika, huh? 'S alright if I call you Jessie? It's different from you other nicknames, and I like different."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "Jessie? I haven't heard that one before, in all honesty, but I guess you can call me that since you're so pretty," she flirted absent-mindedly. She knew that she really should not flirt with the girl who would most definitely begin her training to become a Jedi in the near future, but Jess didn't really give a shit.  She was afraid of relationships, and flirting was her coping mechanism for dealing with that fear. It didn't matter if it was an oxymoron or not. 

Rey's cheeks momentarily flushed, but she quickly suppressed it. This wasn't the right time to let a flirty pilot get into her head. "Everyone's treating me like some... _saint_ , but I just don't understand why. I understand that I beat Kylo Ren in a lightsaber duel. I get it- that doesn't happen often, I suppose. Despite that, we've lost  _so much_ , and I hate it. I hate it so much," she ranted. 

Jess let Rey rant about the current negatives in her life for a bit longer. She realized that Rey typically wasn't a negative person, so her feelings had been bottled up inside of her for far too long. She probably didn't get to vent to a friend very often. However, Jess felt horrible as well, and she wanted something to take her mind off the shit that was their current situation. She stood up abruptly and held out her hand. "Let's go, Jedi. When's the last time you had a decent meal?" Jess asked. When Rey didn't answer, she reached down and pulled her up by the arm. "Off to the mess hall we go!" she exclaimed as she pulled the confused girl along. 

Rey swallowed. She wondered if all Resistance pilots were this energetic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was relatively short! I have a structure in mind for the next chapter, so it'll probably end up being much longer than this one. ((I would also like to apologize for this first chapter being shit lmao))


End file.
